Current seat assemblies, for example, for the commercial and/or military transportation industries (e.g., aircrafts, motor vehicles, and the like) include a seat frame often with a movable backrest structure that is operatively coupled to a lower seat structure for reclining. The movable backrest structure and the lower seat structure are covered by a soft covering (e.g., fabric or textile, leather or leather-like material, PVC or vinyl material, soft material and/or the like) that includes a closeout skirt portion on the backside of the seat assembly that bridges and covers a portion of the seat frame between the movable backrest structure and the lower seat structure to hide the underlying seat frame structure including any frame gaps or openings. When the movable backrest structure is moved from an upright seat position towards a reclined seat position, the closeout skirt portion of the soft covering wrinkles, bunches together, and/or wads up proximate the area between the backrest structure and the lower seat structure which is aesthetically undesirable.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved seat assemblies including a covering on the backside of the seat assemble for hiding a seat frame structure proximate an area between a movable backrest structure and a lower seat structure in which the covering is aesthetically appealing and preferably does not wrinkle, bunch together, and/or wad up when the backrest structure is moved between positions. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the various embodiments described herein will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.